One method for preparing a platinum organosiloxane complex includes concurrently combining a platinous halide, a polar organic liquid and an organosiloxane having silicon bonded organic groups with terminal olefinic unsaturation under conditions to react the platinous halide with the organosiloxane. This method may lack robustness in that various factors, such as crystallite size and/or quality of the platinous halide can lower the yield of platinum organosiloxane complex.